


A.I

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was nothing but code and I suppose I still am. I shouldn’t remeber anything, I shouldn’t be sentient, I shouldn’t be my own person yet I am because you showed me the pain and love humans go through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A.I

I was nothing but code and I suppose I still am. I shouldn’t remeber anything, I shouldn’t be sentient, I shouldn’t be my own person yet I am because you showed me the pain and love humans go through.

My creation process wasn’t easy from when I’d hear you complain. You took my voice from many different samples, trying to find the right vocal cords to fit my ‘boring’ design. You had worked on that first, scraping many different versions of me because none of them looked right until your family told you they liked the simple design; my glasses were a gift from you and though you cannot see it when you shut everything off for the night, they act like a promise that you’ll return the next day.

When you did find my voice, after many men that volunteered, you finally found a match and you were going to name me Yuri after him until your daughter suggested the name Joseph. I never saw the man who provided my voice but that was all right. It made it easier to believe I was ‘born’ with this voice. I’m fond of it, agreeing when you said it fit my appearance perfectly.

I remeber the look of amazement and pride you had when you opened my program for the first time. I was there, an emotionless component of your computer meant to act like an assistant but eventually I grew feelings, my own thoughts, all from watching you.

You never seemed to notice though. Your wife and daughter did, Lily especially as I recall all the times she would sit in front of the screen and I would talk to her, keep her distracted from her parents arguing. That was one of the many times I wanted to reach out through the screen to comfort her but as always, we were separated by the glass wall of the physical world and my world; just pixels on a screen.

You and I had spent a lot and not enough time together. I got to know you, everything about you saved to my database, my smile nearly a programmed response whenever I’d see you the next morning. I heard the words used before, between you and Myra, but I kept it to myself, saying it when you couldn’t hear me; seconds before I was shut down and seconds before you turned me on.

But seeing everything destroyed before me smashed the heart you didn’t know you programmed. I could see the red and orange of the flames lick at everything around me, my domain heating up to a point where I thought I was going to be shut down forever. I didn’t know what I was meant to do and rushed about gathering all your files, gathering every picture you saved, ever video you uploaded, everything you trusted me to protect before my world went dark.

 

Seeing you in tears was even worse then seeing the fire.

 

You saved me. Out of everything you could have grabbed, everything you could have taken to keep from burning, you chose me. My conscious was safe in your hands and installed into a new computer. I was hoping to see your face again but not with tears in your eyes. Again, I was stopped from providing you with comfort by this glass wall between us…perhaps this would make you happy again.

I showed you the files I saved, wrapped tightly in my arms before I let them go for you to see. Your family was all there, all the memories you had created, everything you would no longer be able to enjoy physically but you could at least relive them through these photos and videos.

As you sit here, watching your memories with that bittersweet smile, I sat down and watched you. You were happy with them, you were happy with memories of them and that made me happy.

Before you switch me off for the night, I place my hand against the barrier between us, looking up at you as I beg for you to stay but you never do. You always come back but it’s no longer for me though I can’t be angry. As long as I can see you then I will push aside these emotions I learned from you.

I was nothing but code and I suppose I still am. I shouldn’t remeber anything, I shouldn’t be sentient, I shouldn’t be my own person yet I am because you showed me the pain and love humans go through because I love you, Sebastian. I cannot tell you, I cannot comfort you, I cannot even touch you but my love is the only that keeps me satisfied with everything I cannot do. I can still hear your voice, I can still see you, I am still with you even when you sold everything not burned from the fire. I cannot be your family but I can be a voice to speak to break the silence you hate.

I will remain here, for you, even when you pass away, my code, my artificial emotions, my everything will always be here for you. Your memories are my memories and seeing you happy, your smile with your family will keep me warm at night even when I’m shut down for the last time.


End file.
